


How To Ask For Advice

by Searing_Star_Slayer



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, Random Pairing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searing_Star_Slayer/pseuds/Searing_Star_Slayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui asks her brothers for some help with something. Short, simple, and probably nonsensical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Ask For Advice

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new to the whole AO3 posting thing. Forgive mistakes there. Also the pairing you're about to witness have no backing whatsoever and was just random. Enjoy maybe ^w^lll  
> 'Thoughts'  
> "Speech"

Started: 7/24/15  
Finished: 8/13/15  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ryouma and Marx had always considered themselves capable and intelligent men. Maybe not as powerful as their respective fathers or as wise as their younger sister, but still they were far from ‘idiot kings’. Whether it was the art of war or political dealings, they were always knowledgeable enough to keep everything running. However, they weren’t above asking Kamui for her opinion whenever they couldn’t agree on something.

With that in mind, it was to their surprise when one day Kamui came to them asking for assistance. This wasn’t Kamui’s usual call for assistance (which either entailed a curt question on military movement or a thorough discussion on how to help run the kingdom), but rather something she, as a younger sister, needed life advice from her older brothers. Both brothers were happy to aid her, and made the preparations to sit her down and talk calmly about her problem.

Fast forward about ten or so minutes and we find Marx with a flabbergasted look, Ryouma with his mouth wide open, and Kamui beet red.

“Kamui,” Marx started hesitantly, “w-what did you just ask us?”

Kamui turned away as she spoke quietly.

“I need advice for how to confess to someone.”

Marx rubbed his eyes and face for a second before reaching over and closing Ryouma’s mouth for him. Marx had never had to deal with something like this before, and this was coming from a guy that helped his younger sister take on a dragon!

“Kamui, while we appreciate the gesture of asking us for assistance, I must ask. Why us? I mean, neither of us have a girlfriend. Wouldn’t someone like Camilla be better? She’s married, so-“

“When I asked, she threatened to find who I liked and shove her axe down their throat.” Marx sweat dropped while Ryouma looked confused.

Then why not Hinoka?” the samurai asked.

“She exploded scarlet when I asked and started rambling.” Kamui stopped the two quickly. “And, before you ask, I don’t trust Takumi or Leon to not make fun of me and I am not asking Sakura or Elise for love advice.”

Both Ryouma and Marx nodded in understanding. Marx spoke next.

“So, do we know this person that has caught your eye?” A nod.

“Alright. Are they a part of the army?” A shake of the head this time; this surprised Marx as there weren’t many people Kamui was familiar with that had not joined the army by this point. Marx prepared his final question-

“Does this person know that you like them?” Ryouma beat Marx to the punch though. Kamui looked downwards and Marx was one second from chastising his brother-in-arms when Kamui looked back at them.

“No. No they don’t.” Ryouma got a glint in his eye. He stood up with his hand clenched and a serious face.

“Then the course of action is clear! You must be swift as a stream and express your feelings right away! Your actions must have the force of a tempest and be as clear as the sky! Believe in the strength of your burning feelings and this mysterious person shall be yours!”

Marx couldn’t tell what was stranger: Ryouma’s “speech”, Kamui’s extremely positive reaction to said speech (if her wide grin and shimmering eyes were anything to go by), or that he could swear that he heard someone yelling “Be a woman!” in between Ryouma’s sentences. He didn’t have time to think on it as Kamui stood up too.

“You’re absolutely right Big Bro Ryouma! I should believe in my feelings and confess right away!” She ran out of the room, shouting “Thank you!” as she fled. Marx took this new opportunity to glare at the red samurai.

“That was a nice speech and all, but was that really the right thing to do?” Ryouma smirked.

“Marx, my good man, one day you will learn that you need to take the horse by the reins as soon as you grab them and ride off into the sunset with it.”

“…Stupid lobster.”

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flora and Felicia were just returning from the town. They had gone out earlier by Takumi’s request, as the food stocks had gotten a bit lower than he would’ve liked. Both girls carried two filled baskets in each of their hands. Felicia was happily chatting with her sister while Flora was just as happy to listen.

“I LOVE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!”

Flora, being the ever more alert of the sisters, started looking around to find the source of the voice. Felicia, however, noticed something different.

“That sounded like Mistress Kamui didn’t it? We should go see! I think it came from this direction!”

Felicia grabbed her sister’s arm (completely forgetting about her basket that Flora had to grab) and pulled her off the main road. One minute, two minutes…It was only after five minutes that they reached their destination (Flora: ‘Mistress Kamui is quite loud huh?’): a nice, grassy hill that was shaded by a lone oak.

“Isn’t that Mistress Kamui over there? Who’s she with?” Felicia asked out loud. Her sister, on the other hand, was trying to figure out the whys.

‘That’s Miss Lilith, the Astral Dragon, right?’ Flora thought, ‘Why is she in her human form? Why did Mistress Kamui scream out her love out here? And why are they so close-‘ She got her answer when Kamui ‘fell’ on top Lilith, doing…things she couldn’t let her sister see. Quickly, she covered Felicia’s eyes with her hands and started walking her back to the castle.

“Flora, why’re leading me away?! We need to make sure Miss Lilith and Mistress Kamui-!”

“Felicia, they’ll be fine. They’re getting…extra friendly with each other.” Felicia hesitantly nodded and kept walking back to the path. Flora sighed, then smiled.

‘Mistress Kamui you’ll owe me for this later, but for now enjoy your little make-out session with Miss Lilith. Heaven knows you’ve earned it.’


End file.
